1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tables and, more particularly, to a table mountable upon a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steering wheel of recreational vehicles, ie. RV's, when the RV is parked and serving as a home, is considered an eye sore and takes up space which might otherwise be useable in the home. There is therefore a need to keep the steering wheel out of sight while, at the same time, utilizing the space taken by the steering wheel. While not specifically addressing the problem of covering the steering wheel for aesthetic reasons, several inventions have provided desks and tables which are attachable to the steering wheel as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,861 issued to S.K. Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,821 issued to F. M. Schroeder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,381 issued to E. Alldredge; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,606 issued to M. Vise; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,988 issued to H.D. Easterly; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,161 issued to G. Falcone.
When utilizing the space as a table, it is highly desirable that the table be readily placed, removed, and stored; be useable with steering wheels of varying sizes and constructions; be held at a sufficient height, preferably at the top of the steering wheel; be tiltable for writing, painting, and the like; be stable; and be pleasing to the eye. The Alldredge invention is fastened to the steering wheel by a pair of laterally spaced hooks and an adjustable arm engaging the bottom of the wheel for tilting of the table. The Alldredge device does not cover the steering wheel; is inherently unstable the slipping of the hooks on the steering wheel for tilting; and has a height which must be below the top of the wheel and which varies with the diameter of the wheel. The Easterly and Falcone devices solidly engage the wheel, but cannot be tilted to and from horizontal.